Coffee percolators at present commercially available comprise a bottom container acting as a boiler and a top container acting as coffee infusion collector. A coffee-holder funnel is arranged within the bottom container and communicates with the top container through a filter.
Owing to the structure thereof, such conventional coffee percolators do not allow the production of steam solely for use, for example, in heating other drinks.